SG1 Wolf Part 2: Captured
by spookysister7
Summary: Jack's POV The men of SG1 are captured for breeding. Jack:other noncon
1. Captured For a Purpose

Wolf Part 2: Captured

Daniel was down-- zatted. T had him in a fireman's carry over his shoulder. Carter dialed the gate as we provided cover fire.

"Ready, Sir!"

"Go through! Tell them to have medics standing by!" I screamed, still firing. The Jaffa seemed to be endless.

I heard the sucking sound of someone going through the gate. I turned to T.

"T! Go!" I screamed, switching my weapon to full auto.

Teal'c fired a few more times, and then ran towards the gate. A rustle to my left; I turned quickly, but not fast enough. I was down.

"O'Neill!" I heard T cry, and then I passed out.

I awoke to Teal'c's voice.

"O'Neill." his voice rumbled, somewhere to my left.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled, forcing myself up of the hard floor. I groaned as I looked around. I was naked and in some sort of cell. Gou'uld by the looks of it.

"Not again!" I griped. "Daniel?" I asked, suddenly remembering.

"I'm here, Jack." Daniel's voice said closer to my left.

"You okay?"

"Yah. But I'm not sure about Teal'c." Daniel said quietly.

I looked towards the wall. "Why?" I asked quietly, worried.

"They just brought him in here with us. He said they injected him with something."

"T! You alright?!" I screamed.

"Indeed. But I seem to be feeling most unusual."

"How so?" I heard Daniel ask.

"The drug they have injected me with seems in increase one's… T'al Shara." Teal'c responded.

"Oh." Daniel said, sounding confused.

"Indeed. It is most uncomfortable."

"Alright! Wait a minute! What the heck is Tail Shards?!" I asked grumpily.

Daniel, of course, corrected me. "T'al Shara is similar to… libido."

"What!?" I exclaimed, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, not libido in the classical sense, as Sigmund Freud first classified it as…"

I cut Daniel off. "I _know_ what libido is, Daniel. The question is, _why_."

Well, that question was answered as the door of the cellblock slid open. A Jaffa strode in, shoving a naked young woman ahead of him. I saw blue eyes glance up quickly through her short red hair before falling subserviently back to the floor.

The Jaffa said nothing. Raising his Zat, he pushed her down towards Teal'c's cell. I heard the sound of a deactivating force field, and then a reactivation. The Jaffa left alone as silently as he came.

After a moment of silence, I heard T speak. He was asking questions in Gou'uld. I didn't hear any response. T fell silent.

"Jack, you don't think…" Daniel trailed off.

"Yah." I said quietly.

"Teal'c wouldn't…"

"Daniel, it wouldn't be her first time."

"How do you know?" he asked, sounding affronted on her behalf.

"Finger shaped bruises. And other things."

"Oh."

I heard a whimpering moan and my stomach clenched.

"Teal'c!" Daniel cried out. "Stop! You can't!"

The woman moaned painfully.

"Teal'c!" my voice screamed, unchecked.

I heard Daniel pound on the wall separating them. I retreated, staring at the wall. Daniel finally fell silent.

The moans stopped. For a moment, it was silent.

The door slid open. The Jaffa had returned. He went to Teal'c's cell. The force field deactivated. I heard soft footsteps. The field reactivated. The woman walked with difficulty. They left.


	2. Chattel

Day two of captivity, and I was already getting antsy. After Teal'c's little breakdown yesterday, we were all a little too quiet. Then a couple of Jaffa had come in and injected Danny with the same drug.

Daniel, of course, found it fascinating. He kept asking Teal'c questions about the affects of the drug, but Teal'c was reticent. Even for Teal'c.

It was no surprise when the woman and her Jaffa escort returned. She was tossed in Daniel's cell, and my stomach prepared itself for a repeat of yesterday's sound effects.

After a few moments of tense silence, Daniel began to speak. French, Spanish, German, Russian, Arabic, some Asian language I didn't recognize, and then into about thirty other weird languages he knew.

I guess she didn't respond, because he finally fell silent. I didn't hear anything for a while, and it was seriously creeping me out. I mean, if Teal'c couldn't handle the affects of that drug…

Daniel's voice broke into my thoughts. "Jack, she doesn't seem to comprehend anything I'm saying." He said, sounding frustrated.

Well, maybe if you didn't use big words like comprehend, I thought. I was about to respond with a similar quip, when I heard her whisper something.

I sat strait up in my seat, looking intently at the wall as though I could see through it.

"You understand? Comprehend?" I heard Daniel ask softly.

"Comprehend." She repeated.

I was almost as excited as Daniel was. Maybe she could provide some intel, get us out of here.

"Were you captured, or are you a slave?" Daniel asked.

"Capture." She said quietly. My stomach turned. Another person ripped from her home by the Gou'uld.

She said a long string of words then; sounding almost familiar, like a really bad accent or something.

"Chattel?" Daniel asked. I could practically hear him gesturing.

"Jack, I think she's here for breeding stock. Maybe for more attractive hosts." Daniel said quietly. "God." Daniel spit out in disgust. "She's scared of me."

I didn't say anything. Why wouldn't she be scared of any man? A few words of communication doesn't negate everything she's been through.

The door slid open, and the Jaffa escort stormed in looking ticked. He stomped to Daniel's cell, deactivated the field, reactivated the shield, and pulled the woman roughly into the small walkway in front of our cells. I could see his shoulder as he stood angrily in front of Daniel's cell.

He said something in Gou'uld to Daniel. Daniel snapped something smart-alecky back. I could tell that just from the tone.

The woman looked up at Daniel in alarm. She probably didn't get that Jaffa baiting was our specialty.

The Jaffa turned and punched her hard in the ribs. A chorus of cries exploded from our cells. She fell to the floor, breath knocked out of her. The Jaffa kicked her in the back, and she cried out weakly.

I was ticked. I could hear the others screaming. I tried to pound on the force field, but just got burned knuckles for my troubles.

The SOB yanked her to her feet, pressed her into the wall, and raped her. It was worse than rape. He took her from behind, his whole body crushing her against the gold wall. She was screaming and sobbing. Teal'c had fallen silent and Danny's voice, still begging, cracked. I was cussing, a continual stream of obscenities in every language I ever heard.

When he finally released her, she sank to the floor. The SOB adjusted his armor and stood over her, smirking. We were silent.

He lifted her from the floor and shoved her into Danny's cell. I heard Danny muttering to her. She was moaning quietly. The SOB was watching, still smirking.

Daniel had fallen silent. I heard a louder moan from the woman and an accompanying whimper from Daniel.

I didn't hear anything else, but the Jaffa's smirk turned into a full-out evil grin.

The woman padded out quietly, the Jaffa trailing behind her. Daniel was crying.

"Daniel?" I whispered quietly.

"I raped her, Jack." He responded woodenly. "I…" he broke down into sobs.

I didn't say anything.


	3. Mine

I, of course, had the pleasure of being next. After a couple of gorilla sized Jaffa injected me with not one but _two_ doses of libido enhancer, leaving with several contusions of their own, I needless to say, felt a bit put out.

Daniel was back to his normal self, if a bit muted. Teal'c was fully back, I might even say he was relieved. He had been beating himself up over what he had… done to her, but now we all knew that her punishment was much worse than being with us.

Daniel was nattering on about the affects of the drug and why it didn't work as good on humans, or maybe it did, but just not him, or maybe something about dogs? I wasn't too sure. I know my listening skills are poor at best, but I was having difficulty thinking with that racket.

"Would you _please_ shut up?!" I screamed finally. Daniel fell abruptly silent.

I knew I should feel guilty or something, but that noise! It was driving me crazy. I started to pace, circling my cell in long strides. It seemed to help a little, the noise quieted.

The Jaffa entered, pushing the woman into my cell. Her eyes were wide in fear. Even the Jaffa seemed afraid, Zat aimed constantly at me. Good. They should be afraid. The Jaffa left.

I studied her carefully, assessing weakness. I captured her eyes and stopped pacing. She looked away. Another sign of weakness.

The noise grew within me once more. I slid aside, waiting for her to move. We both knew what was going to happen. She froze next to the bed. I moved to stand in front of her, my breath coming in pants as the drug coursed through my veins.

She was trembling. My body growled for her. I laid her back on the bed. She was so delicate, all it would take… My hands wrapped around her throat, the frantic pounding of her pulse beating along with the noise in my head.

Her crystal blue eyes were wide and moist. She whimpered, terrified.

"Jack." I heard Daniel say quietly. I looked towards his voice and snarled. Who was he to stop me? I stopped.

Unlocking my hands, I slid them down her body, stopping at her waist. She was tiny, underfed. My fingers could almost encircle her.

I felt her tremble again and I filled with need. I took her. She was silent beneath me, but I could still feel her tremble.

After a good, long while, I stopped. The noise had faded to acceptable levels. Almost as soon as I stopped, she moved to leave. The noise rose again. I grabbed her arm. I rolled over next to her, back to the wall and wrapped my body around hers. She was mine. She finally stopped trembling.

I felt her sleep. She was warm and soft against my chest. The quiet rise and fall of her chest beneath my fingers calmed me.

I heard the Jaffa come in. My muscles tensed. The noise returned with a vengeance.

She was awake now and tried to pull from my arms. I tightened my hold. She was mine. I heard her gasp.

The Jaffa said something. He was demanding her.

No. She was mine. I growled, loudly, and tightened my hold.

The Jaffa looked ready to take her from me. The noise reached a crescendo. I took her again. Her nails bit into my arm and she squirmed against me. I almost moaned in pleasure, but instead I stared at the Jaffa. Mine.

He left.


	4. Not

I was awake when a Jaffa entered. He brought food, sliding it in through an opening in the force field. It smelled halfway decent, and I was hungry. I slipped off the bed and got the food, sniffing as I brought it to the table. I took a bite. Not bad, for prison food. Kinda like oatmeal. I felt eyes on me. She was watching me. I glanced up, appraising. She was hungry. My eyes flicked back to the food. She probably hadn't eaten for far longer than me.

I put the food down, reaching for the water. She stood. I offered her the water. She just stared at it. I put it down, watching her. She was like a frightened rabbit. It made me feel… powerful. The noise throbbed quietly.

She drew close to me, sitting in my lap. I was surprised. She wouldn't take the water from my hand, but she'd sit on my lap to eat? She reached for the food, and I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. What did I look like, a chair?

She looked back at me in alarm. What? She expected me to just sit here? She squirmed then. I flushed, swallowing. Oh! Now I understood. This was a well-practiced trade. She squirmed again and the noise rose.

Keeping a firm hold on her wrist, I slid her off my lap and turned her to face me. She looked confused for a moment, and then slid back onto my lap, facing me. I shut my eyes, the noise throbbing.

Food. That's what she wanted. Just food. I leaned forward, my chest unintentionally brushing hers. I handed her the food, then wrapped my hands around her back to keep her steady as she ate. She kept glancing at me. After she had eaten about half, she looked down at me. She squirmed again, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped. She put the food down and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck, fingers playing with the edges of my short hair. She kissed me then, and pressed herself into me.

Mine.

She ended up feeding me the rest of the food. She was very… persuasive. I wiped my brow with the last drops of water. Looking over at her, I handed her the rag. She used it quickly and handed it back. I shrugged. Women.

"Jack?" Daniel called quietly.

"Daniel?" I responded. I was not in the mood to talk. I saw her watching me, confused.

"Daniel, did you figure out her name?"

"Uh, no. We really didn't… get that far."

I pointed to myself and said my name. She shook her head, and made a sign that looked like a baby. Huh? I shook my head.

"Daniel, why does she keep making the sign for baby?"

"I don't know, Jack. Maybe…"

"Never mind, Daniel, we'll figure it out."

I pointed towards Daniel and said his name. Then I pointed at her. Realization finally dawned. She pointed to herself.

"Mayva," she said quietly. I tried to smile. She pointed at the wall.

"Daniel?" she asked, voice lilting. She pointed at me.

"Jack?" she asked in disgust. My eyebrows rose at the tone, but I nodded. She shook her head.

"Lobo," she stated firmly, pointing at me. I raised my left eyebrow in confusion. Huh?

Daniel died laughing. I squinted hard at the wall, my glare of death rendered mute by the distance.

"Something funny, Danny-Boy?" I asked dryly.

"Wolf! She named you wolf." Daniel squeaked out between chuckles.

I grimaced. I guess I could live with that. It could have been worse. I looked over at her.

"Lobo," I said, nodding. She nodded. "May?" I asked, automatically shortening her name.

May frowned, but nodded. Okay, names were settled. Now what?

I started my exercises, body railing at being confined. May watched me closely from the bed. Shoving the chair out of the way and making a little more room, I did a couple high kicks, my knee rebelling slightly.

May stood and tried it herself. She was inexperienced, but I sensed promise. I could teach her some handy moves, for the next time that SOB laid his paws on her. I slowed, showing her step by step.

The next couple of days passed relatively quickly. I taught May some defensive moves. I think I would have gone stir-crazy if it wasn't for her. She engaged me. Nightmares from Club Med ate at me, the walls closing in. I'd wake up in a cold sweat. May would distract me; take my mind far from the nightmares.

Day six with May; I was warming up, May still asleep on the bed. I had another nightmare, a particularly bad one, and it took a lot to gat my mind off it. It still wasn't gone completely, so I was trying to burn it out of me. I stood, sweaty, as that SOB entered. He had his Zat up and ready as he lowered the force field. I didn't move, although I wanted to leap for his throat. His eyes narrowed and he smirked. I tensed, ready for action.

He zatted me. I fell to the floor with a cry of pain, cussing internally. I panted heavily through the pain, trying not to pass out. May was beside me now, hand caressing my face. She was yanked away. I struggled to rise, angry. I saw May start to break his grip, but I knew he still had the Zat. It wasn't worth it. I caught her eyes, directing them towards the Zat. She nodded and stopped fighting him.

I made it to my knees in time to see May pulled from the room, fear written on her face.

I had stopped pacing and sat staring. I was not worried. I was… angry. That's it. Angry. She is mine. I mean, my responsibility. You can't just use… make love to a woman and leave her to the wolves… uh, Jaffa.

I heard the door open and looked up in surprise. I didn't think I'd see her again. May was shaky. The SOB left, and I led her to the bed so she could lie down before she fell down. She had bruises. New ones. She shrugged, miming long shots. I winced in sympathy. It was bad enough when Janet got a hold of you, I didn't even want to imagine Gou'uld bedside manner.

She paled further, and I knew from experience to run for the bucket. She threw up until her body had nothing left, dry heaves shaking her to the bone. I ran a damp rag over her face, remembering that it sometimes helped.

"It's okay. You'll be alright. Shh. It's okay," I muttered quietly, trying to get her to relax. It would help her if she slept. I hoped.

I sat shakily down on the cold floor next to the bed. She had finally fallen asleep. I stared at the bruises. I was not worried. I was not afraid. I was not.


	5. Safe

This was hell. I fed her what little I could, sickened by her mistreatment. She was pregnant. That much was obvious, and at the rate it was growing, May would give birth within weeks.

A baby. My baby. Maybe. Even if it wasn't mine, how could I let it be taken by this sadistic Gould? We had to escape, before the child was born.

I talked with Teal'c and Daniel, hashing out far-fetched plans and skin of our teeth rescues. The only thing I could think of that might work was using May as bait. Sure, it seemed a little cold-hearted, but it _was_ for her child.

Daniel, of course, was vehemently against it. He didn't see how fast our opportunity was passing. I dropped it, for now.

She was finally feeling better. Alert, she joined me in my exercises once again. I toned it down, not wanting to risk the baby. I also showed her some yoga, which I vaguely remembered from Sara's pregnancy.

My stomach tightened at the thought. Charlie. I wouldn't lose another child.

I was distracted by movement.

May sat on my lap once more as we ate, and, afterwards, pulled me into our bed. I was worried, but she seemed most adamant that it wouldn't hurt the baby.

I slept on the bed for the first time since she returned, the warmth of her body pressed against mine soothing.

The baby grew too quickly. Before I knew it, it was time to fish or cut bait. May could give birth at any moment.

I explained my plan to her, overriding Daniel's concern. She agreed quickly, as I knew she would.

Her screams shot through my nerves, and it wasn't a stretch for us to cry out for help. The night guard and a scientist scurried in the room. May was still moaning and crying out in pain.

I stood back quietly, allowing their exhaustion and hurry to trap them. The guard's neck snapped with no struggle, the scientist went down with a quick Zat blast.

I stripped the guard and released Daniel and Teal'c. We needed to move, now. The guard would be missed.

Using Teal'c and Daniel's knowledge of Gou'uld writing as a guide, we located the storage room where the iris remote was and managed to pick up some clothes.

We ran into a little trouble and had to detour, but, thankfully, May recognized the hallway and led us straight to the gate room.

Daniel dialed as I zatted the door locks and Teal'c and I covered the doors. I heard the whoosh of the gate activating even over the Jaffa's pounding at the doors.

"Jack, let's go!" Daniel yelled.

"Go! We'll cover your six!" I shouted back, eyes on the crack in the door.

"Jack, she won't leave without you!" Daniel said. Irritated, I turned to look.

The Jaffa broke down the door and came pouring in, staff blasts whizzing over my head.

I ducked and rolled. Leaping to my feet, I spotted the S.O.B. from before. I shot him, twice.

Backing towards the gate, I continued to fire.

"T, we gotta go!" I screamed, dodging another blast.

Teal'c and I let out a barrage of blasts before leaping through the gate. Safe.


End file.
